wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Denise and Jacob's Adventures in Bed
I opened the door slowly. Sure enough, Denise's beautiful face appeared, and she said in her amazing Boston accent, "I knew you were cumming, Jacob." I swallowed. Denise Martin? With me? In this bedroom? She was my dream woman, and I was most likely her dream man. It all depended on this sex. I then started to shed my clothes. I watched as Denise's jaw dropped when I unfurled my one-inch chode. "Y'know, Jake, you've got quite a weapon there. I can't wait to feel it inside my flabby vagina," she said, with a twinkle in her eye. "Yep," I said. I was speechless. Denise's radiant beauty had captivated me, and I found that I had nothing to say other than "b-bubba-hobba-hobba-wah-wah". "Just... get in bed," Denise said. I obeyed her, since I was anticipating this beautiful moment. I felt like I should touch her large, rectangular, wrinkly breasts, but I decided to give her the first move. We threw the sheets from the bed, and locked the door in case Denise's husband came home. He was a big guy, and could easily break me into pieces. Okay. This is it, I thought. I whipped out my penis and started to cum. "Oooooh," Denise gasped. I knew she was impressed with me, but I didn't think she would be that impressed. After all, I was about thirty-five years younger than her. "I get around," I said, while viciously cumming. Denise inhaled the cum and began to gargle. After she had spit out the cum into the trash can because it was so sugary, I got on top of her and began to fondle her breasts. She chuckled, and about two hours after that, I moved downwards. She had a jungle down there - it was beautiful. I started to chomp on her pubes, like a cow eating grass. She screamed, indicating that her horniness level was over nine thousand. I decided to stop talking and let her do the work. I turned around, and she saw my tiny little flat butt that was reminiscent of two wooden planks. She stuck her tongue out and started licking the poop stains off of my ass. I forgot to wipe last night because I was mad at my parents. This definitely came in handy. Then, there was a rumbling at the front door. I panicked, and Denise tried to hide in her closet. The sad thing was, she couldn't fit through the door, and neither could I. I shrugged and signaled her to give me a blowjob, which she did. It felt quite yummy, even though my dick was as limp as limp could be. The footsteps started to emanate throughout the room. Soon, Denise's husband came up to the door and yelled... I knew that voice. It was Denise's burly husband, Robert. He started to knock on the door, but it was locked. Soon, the door was smashed into billions of pieces. His girth had allowed him to burst through. But, he wasn't mad. What was going on? He was starting to unzip his pants, and he then took out a boombox and started playing my favorite song - "Twerk" by Lady. He jumped onto the bed (I ignored the fact that it broke due to our combined weight) and screamed, "LET'S HAVE AN ORGY!" Robert jumped around, and I ignored the fact that his penis was reminiscent of a tapeworm, both in girth and shape. He climbed onto Denise's chest and said "What's for lunch, lady?" And before I knew it, they started to fuck. Now, the night before I had eaten a lot of beanie weenie casserole. That was not a good idea, and my parents made me stop after a while - which is why I got mad at them and forgot to wipe - and now my bowels were acting up. This was not good. "Denise, where's your bathroom?!" I yelled, desperate for a place to drop a deuce. Denise said something, but I could not make it out, all I could hear was "Mmrmpht" -- she was giving Robert a blowjob. So, I did the only thing I could do, pooped on the floor. The stench was DISGUSTING, but I needed to get back to fucking Denise. This was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. But then, there was another knock on the door. Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME?! Who could this be? Denise AND Robert were both in the bedroom with me, so it had to be... oh, shit, it was one of her daughters. "Denise! Robert! Get into the closet!" I watched as the two morbidly obese individuals got into the closet, locked the doors, and turned off the lights. Being small, I attempted to fit under the bed, but made room for my head to peek out. But what I saw in that doorway wasn't Denise's daughter at all. Not one. It was instead another individual... an individual so beautiful and radiant that even their mere presence lit up the doorway... Yes, this person made my penis as hard as a rock, and I suddenly wasn't attracted to Denise anymore. I was wondering if I could even say their name without dying from the beauty of it. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I was captivated by this individual, and only thinking of what future endeavors would hold. Screw Denise and Robert, they could have sex by themselves, I didn't care.. I could have enough fun with this person, and I finally figured out who it was... The person in the doorway, the person of such attractiveness... It was... ... Mike Borassi?!